GENTE SIMPLE
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Saben porque Riza lleva ahora su cabello largo, y porque Winry tiene tantas perforaciones en sus oidos. One Shot que trata de explicarlo, basado en elGaiden del mismo nombre.


**GENTE SIMPLE**

Era cierto que comenzaba a ser molesto, durante las misiones cada que giraba bruscamente la cabeza tenía que vislumbrar al enemigo a través de una cascada de cabellos dorados, que no duraban mas de unos segundos, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de fallar en ese corto periodo, y si fallaba podría poner en riesgo lo que mas amaba. Sacudió el rostro, pensar en esas cosas poco agradables no era algo que quisiera; además no era tan malo del todo, había descubierto con cierto ego femenino que el cabello largo en ella la hacía verse mas femenina, al menos eso le habían dicho y le gustaba creer que era cierto.

Saco su cabello de debajo de su camisa café, estaba por salir del cuartel y era ún día caluroso, así que decidió llevarse en la mano la chaqueta.

**-"Coronel Mustang, podemos partir cuando usted así lo disponga"- **

Esperaba encontrarlo aun en su escritorio. Al no verlo lo busco con la vista en la oficina. ¿Acaso se había demorado mas de lo permitido en la cabina de tiro, platicando con aquella militar?.

**-"Me agrada su ceño de preocupación Teniente"**

Cuando la mujer se giro, se sintió un tanto molesta por la sonrisa de su Coronel. De nada le valía molestarse, todo ese tiempo trabajando para él, la habían llevado a aceptar ese tipo de bromas con ella.

**-"Debemos partir ahora, si queremos llegar cuando aun halla luz"- **Sin decir mas se encamino a la salida.

Roy se había sentido tentado a continuar con algunas confesiones mas, le había divertido la poca molestia que su Teniente había tratado de usar, pero sabía que resultaría inútil otra muestra de aprecio.

----------------------------------------------------------

**-"Sucede algo malo Coronel"-**

Finalmente, había preguntado. Desde hace rato Roy la había estado observando, con la supuesta discreción que él creía, para que Riza no se diera cuenta. Pero sus constantes miradas comenzaban a incomodarla.

**-"No es nada Hawkeye"- **Mintió él.

**-"De acuerdo, pero si cambia de opinión me encantara conocerla"- **Dicho esto continuó atenta en el camino.

A pocos minutos de llegar a Rizembull. (Roy había adoptado esa costumbre al menos una vez al año, para asegurarse de que su pequeño alquimista no intentara nada extraño de nuevo). Decidió confesarle solo una minúscula parte de su secreto a Riza.

**-"Riza... es solo que me agrada verte con el cabello tan largo. Pasaste tantos años llevándolo corto que no recordaba lo linda que eras. ¿Hay algún motivo por lo que lo llevas tan largo?"-**

**-"Le agradezco, pero solo lo llevó largo desde que conocí a Winry, la amiga de Ed. Ella lo usa largo y pensé que sería bueno dejármelo crecer"- **

**-"Valla... razón mas simple"- **Confesó Roy, entre sorprendidó y decepcionadó por la respuesta que le había dado la mujer.

En ese momento Riza estacionó el auto frente a la casa de los Rockbell. Bajo antes de Roy y se dió el lujo de sonreír al ver la mueca de confusión que había lograrlo impregnarle; por otra parte se sintió aliviada. En el momento que la llamo por su nombre estuvó a punto de sonrojarse, pero logro controlarse a tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------

Hasta la entrada de la casa llegaban los gritos de pelea de ambos rubios.

**-"Te has estado haciendo agujeros sólo por eso!?. ¡¡Tonta¡¡Eres una tonta!!"-**

**-"¿Pero que dices estupido?"-**

**-"¡Tonta¡Tonta!. ¡No voy a comprarte más regalos!**

**-"Cuanto más lo digas. Más tonto te volverás tú"- ... ( 1 )**

Los gritos se escucharon aun cuando los dos militares entraban en la casa, seguido por Pinako. Incluso ahora la intensidad de éstos había aumentado.

Por un lado se observaba a la joven mecánica, con las mejillas coloreadas con un rojo intenso y su pecho subía y bajaba cada que juntaba el suficiente aire para gritarle de nuevo al alquimista. Riza también advirtió las dos pequeñas tiras blancas en sus oídos con un poco de sangre.

Fullmetal a tan solo unos pasos frente a ella. Una distancia considerada, tan solo para prolongar un poco mas su vida. Gritaba a la par de la rubia, pero desde que entrara Roy y compañía, ya se sabía de antemano quien obtendría el resultado y para ayudar, Roy comento con total burla.

**-"Problemas con tu novia Edward"-**

La voz del hombre no solo dio por terminada la pelea, si no que logro aumentar el enojo del alquimista.

**-"Que... no Winry no es... no tenemos probl... ¿¡ Y eso a ti que te importa Mustang ?!"-**

**-"Ja, claro que no me interesa. Tan solo pensaba que sabías manejar tanto tu trabajo como a tu novia. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla, lo primero que haces es ponerte a gritar"-**

Roy gustoso. Todo lo que molestara a Ed le parecía perfecto, se hubiera acercado a Winry y demostrarle a fullmetal como se debía tratar a una mujer, pero un sudor frío recorrió desde su nuca hasta su columna y se abstuvo. La mirada amenazante de Riza era cosa seria.

**-"Bueno Coronel, ya nos vio, todo esta en orden así que ya puede irse"- **Dijo despectivamente Ed, antes de ser regañado de nuevo por su mecánica.

**-"¡Ed! De ninguna manera puedes hacerle esto. Sabías que venían y sus habitaciones ya están dispuestas. Además me encantaría platicar con la teniente Hawkeye"-**

Sin escuchar las exclamaciones de desaprobación del rubio, Winry se acerco hasta donde Riza estaba, saludándola con una gran sonrisa mientras veía detenidamente el cabello ahora crecido de la militar. Y Winry no había sido la única que se había percatado en ese cambio, Ed y Al la observaban sorprendido, mientras que Roy sonreía con cierta satisfacción, creyendo adivinar los pensamientos de los hermanos.

**-"Teniente su cabello esta tan largo ahora, luce verdaderamente hermosa"-**Decía notablemente emocionada la chica, mientras tomaba uno de los mechones de cabello de la mujer.

**-"Te agradezco. Pero tu has decidido perforarte los oídos, luces bien"-**

**-"Enserio lo crees. Hay algunos que no lo saben apreciar"- **Lanzo una mordaz mirada a Ed, y él sintió como si un puñal hubiera atravesado su garganta.

**-"Es verdad, me gusta como luces y creo conocer los motivos por los cuales te los perforaste"- **Le sonrió a manera de complicidad.

**-"Por los mismo que tu llevas el cabello largo"-**

**-"Oigan que motivos, yo no los conozco"-** Pregunto Ed sintiéndose excluidó de la conversación.

Cuando Riza explicó que su cabello largo era gracias a Winry. Y que la joven mecánica se había perforado los oídos al ver los de Riza. Por primera y muy seguramente única vez en ese día, los dos militares se pusieron de acuerdo, voltearon a verse con sendas gotas en la frente y gestos sorprendidos por la simpleza de las mujeres.

**-"Valla razón mas simple la de tu novia Fullmetal"-**

**-"¡¡Winry no es mi novia!!. Es mi mecánica. ¡Y le prohíbo poner sus ojos sobre ella !"- **

**-"¿Tienes miedo de la competencia Ed?"- **Preguntó Roy fascinado por la actitud del chico, finalmente había dado con su talón de Aquiles.

Ed cruzo los brazos y le dijo, asegurando de ante mano la carta que le daría el triunfo.

**-"Harías mejor en preocuparte mas por tu novia Mustang. No se, ahora luce mucho mas linda y alguien podría quitártela cuando menos lo esperes"- **

**-"Hawkeye no es mi novia. Y nadie se atrevería a ponerle las manos encima, no mientras este yo cerca"-**

**-"¿Pero quien hablaba de la Teniente Hawkeye?. Nadie dijo que se trataba de ella, usted mismo lo asumió"- **Edward enarbolo una maquiavélica sonrisa al ver el rostro de su superior.

**-"Si tu olvidas lo que dije, Winry nunca sabra que todos esos aretes eran para que no te matara a golpe por tu brazo destruido"- **

Ahora fue el turno de Edward el que sintió una mezcla de temor y desdicha.

**–"Trato hecho"- **Dicho esto ambos estrecharon sus manos cerrando el acuerdo.

Ambas rubias sonreían mutuamente, como si dentro de aquellos nuevos aretes y cabello largo se encontrara escondido la mas grande de las satisfacciones. Y ciertamente lo era, porque cada rubia sabía los verdaderos motivos de aquel cambio.

--------------------------------------------------------

**-"Así que fue por el Coronel?"- **Pregunto la joven mecánica, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los dos hombres, que discutían entre ellos.

**-"Y tu por Edward"- **Dijó a manera de respuesta y afianzando la pregunta de Winry.

Cuando les pareció a la rubias que ambos alquimistas habían llegado a un acuerdo, se miraron detenidamente, alzando las manos en gesto de resignación al tiempo que suspiraban, y comentaban al mismo tiempo.

**-"Valla ... razón mas simple"-**

* * *

Un One Shot, simple y sencillo. Como tal vez sepan y se habrán dado cuenta, la idea la tome del Gaiden, que lleva el mismo nombre. Aquellas pequeñas historias que hay de F.M.A., esta en especial me gustó, porque explica de un modo simple porque Riza lleva su cabello largo después de usarlo corto, y Winry porque decide perforarse los oídos.

Bien, con todo esto, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún comentario. Gracias por todo.

(1).- Palabras textuales del Gaiden _"Gente Simple" _

**-Sherrice Adjani-**

Por fin volví despues de tantos meses de larga ausencia, he regresado y ya comence atrabajar de nuevo, así que finalmente comenzare a actualizar de nuevo mis olvidados y polvorientos fics, que por un momento han de haber pensado que los había dejado, pero NO.

Así que una disculpa por abandonarlas y espero reviews de nvo, ciao.


End file.
